New Years Kiss- Raura
by AusllysMusic
Summary: Laura doesn't have her boyfriend Ross to give a new years kiss to? Will Ross surprise her? Or will it be another year of kissing her dog? RAURA


Hey again!

So, I promised I'd be back, and here I am! So, right now I have a Raura new year's story! I hope you guys like it!

Also, if you didn't read the PS on my last chapter, you should have. HAHA jk. But it said that RAINI FREAKIN RODRIGUEZ liked my tweet! Follow me on twitter: lovely_lauren15 because I'm gonna be doing live tweeting of some episodes of A&A really soon! So we can all watch together! Like you can view my page and view the episode links and view my live tweets without actually having a twitter account!

I think that's all, so, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you see that you recognize.

Laura POV:

Ahh I'm so excited! Today is New Year's Eve! One of the reasons I'm so excited for 2016 is because I'm FINALLY releasing my music! So yay! I went to a party this afternoon, and I just ate dinner, so I'm just chilling at home, in my bedroom. This is my idea of a perfect day.

But, today is missing one thing. Yep, you guessed it, my boyfriend, Ross. He's playing shows in Vegas this week with R5. I'm so happy for him, but I'm also sad that I can't get my new years kiss with him tonight.

I'm watching the New Years Rockin Eve with Ryan Seacrest in my bedroom, but I pause the TV because my phone is ringing. "Hey, I will always stay, by your side forever, cause we're better together!" I hear my phone ringtone sing to me. The only person I have that set for is Ross, because he sings the song, of course. Actually, he picked it out for me. I answer the phone. "Hey, beautiful!" I hear my boyfriend say into the phone. "Hey Ross" I sigh. "Angel, what's wrong? You know I don't like when you're sad." He says with a worried tone. "I just miss you, that's all. I know you're out in Vegas living your dream, and I'm so proud of you. I just wish you'd be here so I could get my first ever New Years kiss." I say. "Babe, I miss you too. So much. I really do wish I could be there with you. But tonight is a big night for me, too." He says. "Ross, I completely understand."

"Good, princess. Alright, baby girl, I'd love to talk to you forever, but I have a show to do! I'll call you as soon as it's over."

"Okay, Ross. Have a great show!" I say cheerfully.

"Love you, Laur. Bye."

"Love you."

Ross POV: 

Got her! What she doesn't know is that I'm actually on my way to her house right now. I knew she would want her kiss, so I convinced my siblings, Ellington, the venue, and the management team to let us move the show to an earlier time today. So, actually, we played the show while Laura was at her party. I'm so excited to surprise Laura! She'll be so happy!

A FEW HOURS LATER- 11:55 PM:

Laura POV:

Well, looks like this will be another year where my midnight kiss is with my dog. Not that I don't love my dog, of course. When they start counting down on Ryan Seacrest's show, I hear Ross's ringtone play again.

"Ross? I thought you were in a show?" 

"Laura, go downstairs."

"Okay?" I say, and hang up. I race down the stairs. My parents have Ryan Seacrest on too, so I hear the TV counting down from 15.

"Laura, honey, we have a surprise for you." My mom says.

"Cool! What?" I ask.

Just when they get to 5 on the countdown, ROSS appears! "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the TV shouts. Ross slams his lips onto mine when it hits 'happy new year!'.

"Ross! How? Why?" 

"Hey beautiful. I wanted you to get your New Year's kiss."

"But, but, you are supposed to be in Vegas performing?!" 

"Don't worry. I was able to convince management and the venue to let us move the show for earlier today. So, as soon as it ended, I got in my car and drove as quick as I could to come here."

"You did all of that for ME? But why?" 

"Because I love you, Laura. That's why."

Yay! I hope y'all enjoyed this short little story! I know it wasn't long, but I think it was a good length!

Happy new year! I love you guys and truly appreciate everything you do for me. PLEASE feel free to PM (private message) me anytime you want! I've been chatting with a few of y'all recently, and I LOVE being able to talk with you on a more personal level! 

Hasta la pasta, lovelies! XOXO 

-Lauren


End file.
